Running With Wolves
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Being the mate of the alpha brings on new responsibilities. Not only does she keep her job of protecting Stiles and Scott, she has to take on protecting other teens that Derek would make into wouldbe werewolves. Sequel to Howl Derek Hale/Ada Archer
1. A new bite

Letting out a yawn she turned on her side. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she cuddled closer to him. Ada pressed her hand to his chest. His skin felt rough under her touch and there was a burnt smell lingering in the air. Ada opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes widened as she pulled the covers away. It was not Derek lying next to her.

"I'm still here puppy." Peter Hale, burned to a crisp, lay next to her.

Ada tried to scramble out of her bed. Peter grabbed her waist, trying to keep her by him. She kicked and pulled and screamed but he kept his hold. As she struggled she felt hands come to her face and another voice call her name. She woke with a start and found Derek hovering over her. He held her face gently in his hands.

"It's just a dream," he assured her. "Just a dream."

She pressed her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "It was Peter. He was here…it felt so real…he was…"

Derek stroked her head. "Peter is dead Ada. He is gone. Everything is alright."

'Everything is alright' was becoming a very popular saying with him. He said it so often that she was losing more faith in the words each time. But she nodded nonetheless and tried to relax. Derek rested a hand on the still healing knife wound before pulling her close to him. Ada closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless night.

* * *

"Archer are you listening?"

"Hmm? What?" She looked to see Danny sitting next to her. "Why are you sitting in Jackson's lab seat?"

Danny gave her a look. "Cause he hasn't been to class the whole week. Is he okay?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause I'm his best friend and he's not answering my calls." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Thought you might have an easier time getting a hold of him."

"Oh," came the lame response. "Well yeah guess I could try."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Archer."

She gave him a smile. Had Jackson really not been to class all week? How could she have missed that? Then again with Derek becoming the alpha is was easy to overlook little things like that. Through Chemistry Ada sat and thought some things over. Why was Jackson not in class? Nothing traumatizing happened to him. He wasn't kidnapped by a psycho, beaten, stabbed, and electrocuted. If anything it was Ada who should have gotten the week off.

But oh no she still had three Cs and couldn't miss more than a few days. What a load of bull. The bell rang signaling another useless day in Beacon Hills High was done. Ada went to her locker where Stiles and Scott were waiting for her.

"Hey there's our girl," Stiles greeted with a smile. She smiled back as she opened her locker.

"How've you been feeling?" Scott asked leaning on the locker next to her.

She shrugged. "Fine. Insides are healing, not really sleeping, weird dreams."

Scott let out a laugh. "After what we've been through I think weird dreams are the least of our problems."

"Agreed. So need a ride to work?" Stiles offered.

Ada closed her locker and the three of them headed for the parking lot. "Nah Lucy's given me some time off. Could you drop me at Jackson's though?"

"Jackson's? Why are you going there?"

"Just a favor to Danny. Jackson hasn't been into class this week."

"Weird," said Scott. "You don't think something is going on do you?"

She shrugged. "He's probably just sick or something."

"Yeah," agreed Stiles. "I think something is going around. Isaac hasn't been in class either."

* * *

Stiles dropped Ada off at Jackson's house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Jackson answered the door soon after. A pleased smile came to his face upon seeing her.

"Well you don't look sick," she said looking him over. Jackson raised his brow. "You haven't been in school."

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "You were worried about me Archer? How sweet."

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly. I'm here because Danny asked me to check on you. So give him a call and tell him you're not dead." He nodded. "So why haven't you been in school?"

Jackson unhitched from the doorframe. He gestured for her to come in and said, "Something I want to show you."

Ada walked into the house. Jackson closed the door behind her and led her to his room. He shut the door too before lifting his shirt over his head.

"W-what the hell are you doing Jackson?" she asked wide eyed.

"Look." He beckoned her over. Ada hesitated. "Ada would you just come here and look?"

She walked over and looked at him. She shrugged, not sure what she was supposed to be looking at exactly. Jackson sighed and turned to one side. Ada looked down at his waist. Just above the waistline of his jeans were teeth marks. She reached out and touched the red skin.

"I feel amazing Archer. I-I've never felt more _alive_ than I do right now." He pulled away from her and looked in his floor length mirror. "I mean for a while there I felt like I was dying. But now…I just feel…"

"Jackson we're friends and friends don't lie to each other," spilled out of her mouth. "How did you get that?"

He turned away from the mirror and looked at her. When he hesitated she could already tell what the answer was. But she needed to hear it from him. "I must have gotten it the night Peter was attacking you and Derek."

"Jackson," she warned.

"Alright, alright," he said raising his hands as if he was being arrested. "I-I got it from Derek. He owed me this…"

"What did I tell you Jackson?" She smacked him on the back of the head. "I told you to leave it alone! I told you it would ruin your life and it will!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm touched you care Ada. It means our friendship is really happening but this is my life. I can do what I want."

She held up her hands in defeat. "You're a friggin idiot. And now I need to yell at Derek who is also in the giant idiot category!"

With that she turned and walked out of his room.

**And we are back readers! Here is the start to our sequel, hope you like it =)**


	2. On a leash

The bedroom door slammed shut behind her. Derek didn't look up from tying his shoes. He didn't need to look at her to know she was upset about something.

"What have I done now?" he sighed. Finally he looked up to see her cross her arms. "Jackson."

"Jackson," she repeated. "What the hell were you thinking Derek?"

He shrugged and began to tie the other shoe. "I was thinking that I need to start building my pack. I'm going to get nowhere if I don't start. And well Jackson volunteered…"

"So! Just because he volunteered doesn't mean…" She ran a hand through her hair. Taking in a deep breath she continued. "He is the last person you want in a pack. You know Jackson, Derek. He is selfish, do you really think he will bond with or be loyal to you?"

"Jackson is mine. I've made him and he will follow whatever orders I give out. Just like you."

Ada narrowed her eyes at him. Her hands dropped to her waist. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"You're the mate of the alpha. You bare my mark therefore you follow my orders." She knew he was getting frustrated with her. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the past few days with all her nightmares. Plus being in the same room for a couple of weeks with nowhere else to go was starting to annoy.

But she couldn't back down from this. "I'm sorry what century are you living in? You can't order me around Derek."

He stood from where he had been sitting on her windowsill. Walking closer he towered over her, making Ada crane her head back to look at him. "Want to put it to the test?" he asked in a low voice. He linked his index fingers through the belt loops on her jeans. "Remember the feeling you got when Peter howled? Deep in your gut, the urge, the pull…"

Derek pulled her forward by the belt loops. She put her hand on his chest. "And then you taught me to fight the urge and the pull." She shoved him away. "And I will do the same to you if you try that."

A smirk came to his face. "Remember when we hardly ever fought? We'd say 'I love you' and everything would be fine."

Ada felt her shoulders slump. "I love you Derek. I do." She sighed. "I know being cooped up here is tough. But I mean it's kind of…romantic right? Hiding you from my parents, keeping you safe from the cops, living together. Nicholas Sparks couldn't write anything better."

"You don't need to keep me safe from the cops." He opened her window. "My name has been cleared. I don't need to stay here. So I'm going to look for a new hiding place. My house…just has too many…I need somewhere new."

Her brow furrowed as he slid out her window and onto the roof. "Somewhere new? What is my place not good enough?"

She leaned out the window. He sighed. "Don't start Ada."

"Fine. Whatever. You want to be a stubborn jackass then be my guest Derek." She came back into her room and thought for a moment. Then she stuck her head back out just as he made to jump down. "In fact when you find your 'somewhere new' stay there. Don't bother coming back here."

Derek paused on the edge of the roof. He turned back to her with a look that she couldn't quite place. Was it hurt or anger? Or was he surprised she would tell him not to come back? Whatever it was she shrugged it off. In return she gave him a look that said, 'You heard me. Scram'. He turned away from her and jumped. She watched him land in the front yard without a sound.

As he ran across the yard Ada suddenly realized he wasn't coming back. She had just kicked him out and he wasn't going to come back. Pulling her head back into her room, her head banged against the window. Ada winced and rubbed her head before slamming the window shut. The corner of the glass cracked from the force.

She looked up to the ceiling. "What else is going to go wrong?"

Getting no reply she walked over and collapsed on her bed face down.

* * *

After moping for a good hour Ada finally got up. There was news that had to be told. She called Scott and Stiles and called a group meeting. The boys and Alison met her at a nearby park. The four sat on the jungle gym, or rather three of them sat while Stiles hung upside down.

"He gave the bite to Jackson?" Scott sat there wide eyed. "What the hell? I mean out of all people he wants Jackson in his pack?" A pouting look came to his face. "Why didn't he ask me to be in his pack?"

"Would you have accepted?" Ada asked.

"No but after everything you think he would at least ask." Ada shook her head.

Alison ran a hand over her face. "Does Derek have a death wish? If my father finds out that he is trying to create a pack…there would be nowhere he could hide."

Ada looked up to the sky as if her previous question had been answered. "Thanks."

"We could just kill Jackson. Or Derek. I'm down for both," offered Stiles. Scott grabbed his friend's foot and dislodged it from the bar. Stiles went tumbling down to the floor. He lay spread out on his back looking up at them. "It was a joke man."

"It's not funny Stiles." Ada took off her shoe and threw it at him.

It hit his stomach. In a winded voice he responded, "Point taken."

"So what do we do?" Alison pushed the conversation forward. "I mean aside from not telling my dad."

"That might be a problem," Scott said leaning his elbows on his knees. "What do we do when Jackson shifts for the first time? He could get way out of control and kill half of Beacon Hills. And then your dad hunts him and…" He mimicked his head being taken off.

"Then we get Derek to step up," Alison looked between him and Ada. "He is the alpha and Jackson is his responsibility now. We should also talk to Jackson. Make sure he understands what will happen to him if something goes wrong."

"I can do that," Ada said.

"I can try and talk to Derek." Scott looked to Ada. When they had met up he could sense some kind of tension in her. Then when the news came he figured it could be due to nothing else. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Alison leaned over and looked down. "Stiles are you listening?"

He waved up at them. "Yup, yup got it. Just gonna lie here a bit. Let my bones stop vibrating from the fall. Catching my breath. I'm good."

"Good. You can come with me to talk to Derek," Scott said looking down at his friend. Stiles gave him a thumbs down.

* * *

The teens split and went their own ways. Ada knocked on the Whittemore's door till her knuckles hurt. No one answered the door and she admitted defeat. The sun began to set as she trudged home. At dinner she went through her normal routines.

Take medication, talk about school, listen to the speech about grades, listen to the speech about friends, listen to parents argue. Go to the kitchen and gather food, tell parents it is homework time, go upstairs and feed boyfriend. But boyfriend wasn't there this time. Ada sighed as she closed her door. She looked down at the plate of food in her hand finding it funny that it had become a habit.

She set the plate down on her desk and moved to her window. She slid it open and stuck her head out. What was she looking for? Did she expect Derek to be standing in the front yard waiting for her? Or was she secretly hoping that if she left the window open she would wake to find him sleeping next to her? Turning to go back in her room she spotted those ruby eyes staring back.

Ada jumped and hit her head on the window for a second time. She winced and rubbed the back of her head. Derek crawled over and kissed the sore spot.

"You've got me on a leash," he said catching her eye.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I've been here since the sunset."

"Well good boy." She patted his cheek teasingly. "You didn't just come back for this did you?" Ada reached back and pulled out the plate of food.

Derek took the plate and set it on the windowsill. He cupped her face with one hand and fitted his lips to hers. After letting his lips linger he pulled back. "What do you think?"

Ada placed the food back on her desk and crawled out the window. She adjusted so that she sat between his legs and rested against his chest. Derek wrapped her in his arms and leaned his cheek against her head. These moments were her favorite. Moments where they didn't need to speak, where they could just be together and relax, where they didn't have to think about school or being the alpha. They could just sit in the night air and breathe together.

**Thanks for reviews and follows! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if they aren't all that lengthy. Still trying to work things out in my noggin =)  
**


	3. Losing him

"You're not going to run me into a wall or anything right?" His hands were on her shoulders, guiding her through the darkness.

"Now why would I do that?"

She quirked her head to where his voice had come from. "To get back at me for the past few sleepless nights."

Derek stopped her and made sure the blindfold was still securely on. "What do you dream about?"

"You know what I dream about Derek."

"Peter is _who_ you dream about. Which, by the way, kinda hurts."

She could hear the pout in his tone. "It's not like I want to dream about him." Ada gave a shrug.

His chest pressed against her back, hands going back to her shoulders. Ada froze as his warm breath hit her neck. "Maybe I should give you something better to dream about then."

As his lips left light kisses along her neck Ada shivered. He pulled away and told her to stay put while he made sure things were ready. Listening to him move about, Ada thought about her dreams. They all included Peter in some way. It would either be a memory or a terrifying new event. She had dreamt about him showing up at her house to have dinner with her parents. There were dreams about when he marked her and he was always in human form instead of being a wolf.

And then there were dreams where he killed Scott and Stiles in front of her. Dreams of him gnawing on Derek's bones. Dreams of being surrounded by half human, half wolf children. Another shiver crawled over her as she recalled such dreams.

"Alright," she finally heard Derek call out. His voice echoed making her think they were in a parking lot. "You can look."

Ada reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Light flooded her vision causing her to blink a few times. Getting her vision back, she looked around. Empty and long abandoned train cars sat at one end of the room while rubble and construction mess sat at the other end. It was dusty, cold, and ugly.

"What do you think?" Derek jumped down from the top of a train car.

"Of what?" She turned in a circle to get another look at the room.

He held his arms out to gesture to their surroundings. "My new hideout. Like it?"

Ada's brow furrowed and a disgusted look came to her face. "Yeah if you're a serial killer looking for a place to dump his latest kill." Derek's arms dropped to his side. Disappointment was clear in his expression. "I'm sorry babe but this place….it's….well creeptastic."

"Thanks for the support," he sighed.

She walked over to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry. But is this really where you want to spend your days? It's a graveyard."

"So was my house." He tugged his hand out of hers.

Ada watched him turn away and walk to the construction mess. Panic began to clamber its way up through her stomach into her heart. Derek was pulling away from her, becoming distant, literally. For a brief moment she allowed a thought to slip through. The thought that she could lose him if she wasn't careful.

"Why do you need a hideout?" she pushed out quickly. "Like you said the cops aren't out for you anymore."

He moved some boards to the side and set a box upright for him to sit on. "I need someplace to go during the day. In fact I might even stay here full time," he said looking up to the high drafty ceiling.

That was it. She was losing him. Slowly but surely Derek was slipping through her fingers. He was becoming less like the Derek she knew. Since becoming the alpha he had changed not only in his wolf status but as a human as well. He snapped at her more often, barked orders to Stiles and Scott alike when they came around, focused on the power of the alpha rather than just being alive.

"I…don't want you to stay here," came a timid response.

"Doesn't matter what you want," he flatly responded.

Ada's mouth hung open for a moment. Turning to leave she paused at the stairs and looked back. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded.

* * *

_She was sitting in her usual seat in Chemistry. Students were banging on the doors and windows in desperation to escape. Peter was at the front of the classroom chewing on someone. He moved to the side a little to reveal Jackson. Ada's stomach knotted upon seeing her friend lying defenseless. _

_Finally Peter stood and turned towards her. His mouth was dripping with red, a twisted smile turning up his lips. Ada blinked and suddenly Peter had changed into Derek. His pale blue eyes gleamed with malice as his smile grew. Derek dragged the back of his hand across his mouth. _

_Just as his hand came back to his side, the smile slowly faded. A confused look came to Derek's face. Slowly he sank to the floor, Jackson rising as Derek fell. Ada got up from her seat and moved closer. Derek had landed face first, the back of his neck showing a deep scratch. _

_She looked back to Jackson. One of his hands was disfigured. Transparent claws dripped with some clear substance, his fingers elongated, skin scaly and oddly colored. Looking back to him, Ada found his eyes changed as well. Jackson gave her a smile before leaning over Derek. He plunged his hand into Derek's back. _

Ada bolted up in bed. A cold sweat ran down her back and across her forehead. Her hand roamed the space next to her. Derek wasn't there like she'd hoped he'd be. Turning on her bedside light Ada threw the covers off. She grabbed some blankets and bundled them up. Next she grabbed a wig from Halloween and placed it at the top on her pillow. Pleased with the fake her lying in the bed, she quickly threw on a pair of shoes.

She grabbed a flashlight and opened her window. Carefully she slid out onto the roof and made her way down to the yard.

* * *

It was a little hard to find Derek's graveyard. In the middle of the night everything looked different than when she had been there in the day. But she had found it and made her way down to where he was hiding. The lights glowed, illuminating dust in the air, and guided her to the large room he had presented to her.

As she got closer she could hear low voices talking. She crept forward putting all her focus on listening. Getting closer she could make out the words.

"…no going back." It was Derek's voice. "You could either live or die and I can't tell you which it will be."

"I understand." Another familiar voice. She peered around the corner and found Isaac standing in front of Derek. "You saved me from my dad the other day. I owe you my loyalty and life."

Derek smiled kindly at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm giving you a great gift Isaac. Someday you will understand this and your power. I'm here to help," he assured.

Isaac nodded. "I'm ready."

Ada's eyes widened as Derek lifted the boys arm. He pushed back the sleeve of Isaac's shirt and brought the exposed flesh closer. She was about to burst into the room to stop him but someone grabbed her and held her back. Whoever it was dragged her away and brought her into an empty room.

The person released her. Ada turned to find Alison.

"What are you doing here?" Alison questioned.

"I think I should be asking you that," Ada shot back.

Alison ran a hand through her hair. "My dad has me keeping tabs on Derek." Seeing the look on Ada's face she added quickly, "But I haven't told him anything to get him hurt. I've just told him that Derek moved out of your house."

"Ada crossed her arms over her chest. "He hasn't moved out. We…just need some time apart during the day."

She sighed. "Ada you need to get away from Derek."

"I can't." Her arms dropped to her side. "I'm his Alison. I'm supposed to help him back to humanity." She shook her head and let out a laugh. "Bang up job I'm doing hu?"

"He's not safe for you to be around! Can't you see that?" She gestured out the door to mean where Derek and Isaac were. "He is taking our classmates Ada and turning them! He is creating his pack, his army."

"You're starting to sound like your dad."

"Yeah well maybe he knows what he is talking about." Alison sighed and shifted her weight. "Look I can't keep my father at bay. He will find out what Derek is doing and I can't guarantee that he will spare you this time."

Ada knew she was right. Things between the wolves and the hunters would escalate fast and she would get caught in the crossfire. What then? The man she loved and her best friends were on one side. Would she join them and try to protect them? She would give her life for Scott and Stiles, that she knew. And clearly she would give her life for Derek. She was stronger than this wasn't she? After facing so much already, Ada liked to think she was stronger emotionally than the average sixteen year old.

"I'm not giving him up," she said with determination. "You may think it is stupid but I can help him get out of this power hungry mindset."

* * *

Alison left and not soon after Isaac made his way out. Once they were gone, Ada walked into the graveyard of trains. Derek looked up, startled, as she walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why Isaac?"

He waved her off. "I don't have the patience to argue with you."

She watched as he walked into one of the train cars. Ada followed. "I'm not arguing. I just want to know why him?"

Derek plopped down on his makeshift bed. "You may not see it but he has potential. Plus he could get away from his father. With the bite, the strength, the confidence he will be able to stand his own ground." Ada stood there quiet. "Surely you've notice the bruises and cuts he comes to school with."

"I have," she nodded. "Child services has been out to their house more than once. I thought it had stopped."

Derek shook his head. "It will stop now." He leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at her. "What are you doing here Ada?"

She walked over and sat next to him. "Missed you." A smug look came to his face. She hit his shoulder but smiled. "It's pathetic I know. But I like where you sleep when you sleep next to me. And our cheeks and brush," she said moving closer. "And our lips can touch."

Leaning in she placed a soft kiss to his lips. Derek leaned his forehead against hers. "You want to stay?"

Ada nodded. Derek grabbed a blanket and brought it around them. As she lay there with him, Ada felt an urge to cry. She wished she had met Derek in a different life. A life where werewolves and hunters didn't exist. A life where they could go on dates, eventually get in engaged, get married and start a family. A life where the only tough decision they had to make was what to name their kids.

She didn't want to feel as if she were losing him. She hated that it felt like being with two different people. All she wanted was Derek.

**Song used: **

**Here In Your Arms (Ada talking to Derek in the train car)**

**Sorry for lack of update. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. Seeing is believing

All she could do was stare. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind. The blood stained smile on Derek's lips, Jackson starting to change into something else, students trying to escape. The front of the chemistry class was haunted with images from her dream. So out of tune with the class, she barely noticed when Jackson took his place next to her. She finally snapped into reality as he bumped her while taking his seat.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Jackson shrugged. "Around."

"Where?" Ada pressed.

"I took a couple personal days," he said while getting his books out. "Your boyfriend didn't say this bite would hurt so much."

Her eye widened a little. "Are you okay? How much does it hurt? How long has it been like this? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Jackson gave her a look but smirked. "Damn Archer if I knew I was going to be quizzed…" When her worried expression didn't ease his smirk dropped. "I'm fine. It's nothing more than a throb. Now quit looking at me with those bug eyes."

"This isn't funny Jackson. You know you could die from the bite? Your body either accepts or rejects it."

"Yeah I know my werewolf 101 thanks." He turned away from her and looked at his textbook. Her eyes were still locked on him. "What?"

"A full moon is coming up. Just a couple days now."

He nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm excited."

"Yeah well yippie for you but it could mean utter death and destruction for the rest of us."

A silence passed. "Damn Ada. Did you take horror pills this morning?"

She ran a hand through her short hair. "This is what you get when functioning off of two hours sleep. The point I was trying to make was that you need to be monitored. So that night I'm going to sit with you, chain you down if I have to."

Jackson raised a brow. "Ada…chains? I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff." She gave him a look. "It's always the quiet ones."

Ada punched him in the arm. "You're a halfwit."

He laughed at her discomfort. "Look if it makes you feel better to chain me up fine. But the next full moon I get to run around. Scott doesn't have to be tied up. So it's only fair."

"There were times where he needed to be chained up," she argued. "But fine. We'll see how you do this first moon."

* * *

Ada knocked on the door and was met by Jackson. He stepped aside and welcomed her into his home.

"Where are you parents?" she asked as they walked up to his room.

"On a second honeymoon." Jackson lead the way to his room and watched as she took out long silver chains. His stomach tensed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ada unraveled the chains and began to loop certain ends around the posts of his bed frame. "I told you Jackson. First moon you need to be controlled. I promise in the next full moon you can run around and pee on all the trees you like."

"Ha ha Archer." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean the silver. Isn't that…like dangerous to me?"

She finished looping the extra chain and made sure it was secure. "The whole silver thing is a myth." She thought for a moment. "Well I say myth…"

Jackson gave her a skeptical look. "You're dating a werewolf shouldn't you know?"

"Derek and I have never really gone over the 'what ifs' of his wolf nature." She shrugged. "Alright we are set. Moon will be up in an hour so into bed you go."

"I always had a feeling that you wanted to get me into bed with you Archer." He winked at her as he climbed onto his bed. A wicked look played in his eyes.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Not in this lifetime or any other Jackson."

* * *

It had been five hours. Jackson had fallen asleep within the first hour. Ada had strapped him in nice and tight before pulling a chair up beside his bed. She watched over him with a stun gun that Stiles had lent her. As the fifth hour rolled around, Ada could feel her lids drooping and her head starting to sink. Each time she would jolt back awake and try to adjust into a better position to stay alert. But it was in vain.

Finally her head dropped, eyes shut, stun gun slipping out of her fingers. It wasn't too long until she was woken up by a crash. The sound of glass splattering to the floor rang through the quiet house. Jumping out of her seat, Ada stayed quiet to see if she could hear anything else.

"Jackson," she whispered, "I think someone is in the house." No answer. "Jackson. Did you hear me?" Turning she found him still fast asleep. "Useless werewolf you turned out to be."

She grabbed his phone and turned the flash light app on. Carefully she opened the door and eased out. Coming to the top of the stairs she stood there for a long moment. It was dead quiet again, the loudest sound was her own heart thumping away. Ada finally made her way downstairs and crept into each room to see what had shattered.

Lastly she came into the kitchen and found the broken glass. Picking up one of the shards she looked to see where it had come from. Just then another glass fell at her feet. Ada jumped back and turned the light onto a gray cat. It walked along a shelf of open cabinets, its tail swishing side to side, sending the two glasses over. Ada let out a audible sigh of relief. Setting the phone down she reached out and grabbed the cat.

"You gave me a heart attack," she said to the animal in her arms. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

It meowed at her in response. Ada smiled and picked up Jackson's phone. Turning to go back to the room she hesitated. There was a sound that had caught her attention. It was a hissing sound and it wasn't coming from the cat. It almost sounded like steam escaping. Or maybe a TV was on. It even sounded like a snake. A shiver crawled down her spine at that thought. She hated snakes.

Deciding it would be better to get back to Jackson's room, Ada walked quickly towards the door of the kitchen. Just as she reached the door, the cat began having a fit. It squirmed in her arms and began to yowl. Finally it scratched her hand.

"Ow!" Ada dropped the cat and the phone. "Stupid thing. I hope I didn't break his phone."

She placed her hand on top of a nearby counter to steady herself in the darkness as she bent down. Placing her hand on the counter she felt something sticky. Leaving the phone on the floor, Ada straightened up and removed her hand.

"Ugh gross. What is this stuff?" Her other hand fumbled to find the light switch on the wall. The light blinded her for a moment but her focus came back quickly. Ada looked to the counter. A small puddle of sticky clear liquid sat on the counter. Her hand was drenched in the stuff.

As she moved her fingers around, the clear liquid stuck them together like syrup. Then, suddenly, a tingling sensation spread. It went from the tips of her fingers, down through her arm, to her chest, and down to her legs. Ada's legs wobbled before giving out under her. She fell backwards so that she had an upside down view of the stairs leading to Jackson's room.

"What's going on?" she asked the empty air around her. "Why can't I feel anything?"

She tried to move will all her might but couldn't. Just then she heard the hissing sound again. Eyes turning up she was met by a horrifying sight. A scaly creature crawled towards her. Its yellow eyes fixed on her, mouth dripping with saliva, sharp gray teeth bared. Ada could feel tears slip down the sides of her face. Her throat tightened as the monster came closer to her. It came around and hovered over her paralyzed body.

Ada watched with wide eyes as it bent its face down to hers. She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. The monster sniffed at her before taking a transparent claw and dragged it along her cheek, turning her head back to it. Ada opened her eyes and looked at the beast. It looked back at her with a curiosity. Seeming to lose interest in her fear, the creature crawled over her and headed for the stairs.

_Jackson_, she thought terrified. He was tied up in bed, defenseless. That thing would tear him apart and it would be her fault. Ada tried to move any part of herself but couldn't manage it. Where was Derek or her friends when she needed them.

"Derek," she called out in a strangled voice. "Derek I need you."

* * *

The front door flew open and footsteps came rushing in. He knelt down by her. "What are you doing on the floor? Are you alright?"

Tears of relief flooded her eyes. "Derek," she whimpered.

He scooped her up in his arms. "Shh. Ada it's alright. What happened? Did you fall? Break something? What?"

"There is something else here."

"Like what?"

"It's like this snake thing. There was this goo and I put my hand in it, and then it hissed at me…"

"The goo hissed at you?" he asked confused.

"No," her voice cracked with a sob. "The snake thing. It was hissing and it looked at me, I think it knew me or something. It went upstairs. Jackson…you need to see if he is okay."

Derek stood her up on her feet. "Alright we'll go check on him."

She shook her head. "No. I can't feel any part of me. I can't walk or stand."

Derek let go of her. Ada stood in front of him perfectly fine. There was a slight tingle in her toes but it wasn't anything compared to before. Had it worn off? Derek was giving her a look of worry mixed with something else.

"Ada you can stand perfectly fine," he said in a flat tone.

She pushed past him and headed up the stairs. He followed after her. They came into the room and found Jackson still fast asleep and chained to the bed. Derek pushed past her and examined the chains. Ada looked around the room in utter confusion. She was sure the snake beast had come up this way. Jackson should be a pile of ripped flesh but he was perfectly fine.

"I don't understand," she mumbled.

"What the hell is this?" Derek lifted up one of the chains. "You chained him up? This is his first moon, he should be out there in the night."

"Someone had to watch after him," she explained.

"That isn't your job Ada." Frustration was coming through loud and clear.

She dragged her hand across her wet eyes. "No it's not. It's your job Derek. But I didn't see you stepping up to the plate."

He yanked at the chains, ripping them off the bed and the boy's wrists and feet. "I wouldn't do _this _to him. I would let him be outside where he belongs."

"Would that mean you would take responsibility of who he kills?"

Derek paused and looked at her. "We're not all killers Ada. Have you forgotten that?" He threw the chains at her feet. Pushing past her he walked out of the room.

Ada followed. "Where are you going?"

"Isaac needs me. It's his first moon as well." He walked down the stairs and towards the door. Ada grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What about the snake thing?"

Derek let out an exhausted sigh. "There was no snake thing Ada. You haven't slept more than an hour in the past month. You're seeing things."

She shook her head wildly. "No. No I saw it! It was right here!" Taking his hand she led him into the kitchen. "There was a puddle of goo here…" There was nothing on the counter. "It…it was…"

"Go home Ada. Go to bed," was his only response.

Tears began to well up in her eyes again. "No. I know what I saw. It was here, I didn't make it up."

Derek pressed his lips to her hair and commanded her to get some sleep. With that he left her with her thoughts and imaginary snake creature.

**Sorry it has been so long! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for hanging in there =)**


	5. No wolf here

**I am so sorry! It shouldn't have taken me so long to update but university has been a bitch. Again sorry! Thanks for hanging in there!**

Her hand clapped against his cheek. "Wake up damn it!"

Jackson's eyes fluttered open as he startled awake. The chains around his feet and wrists rattled as he tugged to sit up. "What? What's happening?"

Ada began to undo the chains. "Something else was in the house."

"Something else?" he asked still half asleep.

"It was like this snake thing and it had a tale." She tossed the chains to the floor and resumed her seat by his bed.

"A tail?"

She nodded. "And sharp teeth, nasty ass claws, and ugly frickin eyes."

Jackson sat up with a worried and almost frightened look. "Are you alright? It didn't hurt you did it?" She shook her head and a little relief came to his eyes. "Why didn't you come and get me dumbass? I could have wolfd out and saved the day."

"You didn't wolf out idjit," she shot back. "You never once even showed signs of turning. Some werewolf you are. Useless…"

His heart sank but his expression hardened. "I didn't turn? Not even…" Jackson kicked his bedside table. "Frickin A! Derek gave me the bite! Why didn't I turn?"

Ada just shrugged as she stood. "You either accept the bite or you die from it." She began gathering the chains up off the floor. "Maybe you're dying."

Jackson watched her with wide eyes. "That's not funny Archer."

"Calm down." She shoved the chains into her bag. "The process is different for everyone. It might take a little longer with you than it did for Scott."

He nodded and rubbed his head. Seeing her head for the door he stood from his bed. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she sighed. "You're not turning so there is no need for me to monitor you."

"What about that snake thing you were talking about? I mean is it gone or what?"

Ada paused at Jackson's bedroom door. Was it gone? Had it even been there to begin with? She felt so sure of what she had seen. "I think I'm just wasted. All those sleepless nights are catching up to me. I wouldn't worry about it."

**I know this is ridiculously short and I am very sorry. But I wanted to give you readers a little something. Hopefully I'll be able to get out a better chapter when school decides to calm itself. **


	6. beLIEve

She kept playing the scene in her mind. The goo was on the counter, the tingling ran up through her hand, she hit the floor, it crawled up to her. Ada rubbed her eyes to try and erase the image of those slitted yellow eyes. Her fists rubbed and rubbed until it was painful.

"Keep doing that and you'll go blind," came a voice behind her.

Ada opened her eyes. Sitting out on the lacrosse field, she held up a hand to block the sun and found Derek in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Derek took a seat next to her on the bleachers. "I can't come and see my mate?"

"I'm in school. You never come see me at school." She paused for a moment. "Not since you became the alpha anyway," she added to herself. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were," he said looking over to her. A sincere worried look came into his eyes. "You really had me worried the other night. The whole talk about the snake thing and the goo…"

"I know what I saw Derek," her tone bit.

He hung his head. "Ada you haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time. You've been stressed with school and your friends. I think what you saw the other night was…"

"Don't. Don't talk to me like I'm a child." He looked up at her with question in his expression. Ada could feel her features pull into a hurt look. "Why don't you believe me? You've trusted me with everything, _everything_. And now...I know what I saw. It was real. It wasn't a dream, or a nightmare, or any lack of sleep."

Derek reached out and took her hand in his. "It's not that I don't believe you…"

"But you don't Derek."

"Ada…"

She yanked her hand out of his. Getting up from the bleachers she said, "I don't think this is going to work."

"You don't think what's going to work?" he called after her. "Ada. Ada, what's not going to work?"

Derek got up and followed her. "Us Derek. We are not going to work."

"What are you talking about?" He stepped in front of her, stopping her from going into the school. "You're mine, you have my mark remember."

Ada shook her head. "Coming back to the mark. That doesn't mean anything anymore."

He quirked his head like a questioning puppy. "It means everything. It's what's binding us together." She sighed. "Look I know things have been stressed between us…but I love you."

"Do you?"

With that she walked around him and into school.

* * *

A hand came down on her shoulder. Ada jumped and sighed as Jackson came up to her side.

"Hey," he said in an uncharacteristic manner. "You alright Archer?"

She shook her head. "Alright…I'm just…" She shook her head again. "How are you?"

He dug his hands in his pockets. "Disappointed that I didn't turn. I mean what the hell, for real. Derek told me I would turn, he was sure of it."

"It could just take some time that's all."

"Time? How long? Cause the full moon should have done it." He dragged his hand over his hair. "Anyway…how are you? I mean that whole snake beast you were talking about…"

Ada held up her hand to stop him. "Please don't Jackson. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? I mean I believe you."

She stuttered to a stop. "You do? You belie…wait…why?"

Jackson shrugged. "All these werewolves running around town, I don't know. Who knows what else is out there."

Her heart felt a little lighter. Some kind of relief passed over her as she looked at him. Without another word she hugged Jackson tightly. He hugged her back, unsure why she was holding on so tightly.

* * *

Scott and Stiles paused down the hallway.

"Is…is Ad hugging Jackson?" Stiles pointed at the two.

"Yeah," Scott replied with his brow furrowing. "I mean I knew they were friends…but I didn't think they were that close."

Stiles huffed out a breath. "She only ever hugs us. What the hell."

Scott shifted his weight. "It's fine…whatever. I mean she can hug whoever."

Stiles looked to him with wide eyes. "Jackson has been our natural enemy since like third grade! You're okay with her hugging him?"

"No," he replied quickly. "No I'm not. I mean it was one thing for her to hook up with Derek but this thing with Jackson?"

"Dude I think she and Derek are on the outs," Stiles said turning away from Ada and Jackson. "Have you seen the way they've been acting?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah I guess. They have been less cutesy and stuff. Since Derek became alpha I think he's really changed."

"It's so sad," Stiles said placing a hand over his chest. "I mean Derek scares the crap out of me but he made Ada happy…didn't he?"

Scott nodded and paused. "You know what I realized Stiles?"

"What?"

"We were just gossiping about Ada and her boyfriend."

"Damn we are gossipy bitches."

**Sorry! I know I've been slacking. Please forgive me. But I've been distracted by school, friends, a certain Irish sir who plays an amazing captain on a certain show….anyway….sorry once again. I will try to do better with updates! Thanks for hanging in there! **


	7. Jealous wolf

"Ada," called Scott. He and Stiles waved to her from where they were down the hall. When she didn't come towards them, they began to walk to her.

Jackson released her from the hug. "Here come Captain Nimrod and his loyal sidekick Dumbass the blundering wonder."

Ada chuckled and playfully hit his arm. "Thank you Jackson. For believing me I mean."

"Yeah well like I said," he shrugged. "God only knows what else is out there. Maybe you're not totally insane." He smiled and nudged her making her smile. "Give me a shout if you need anything."

Watching him walk away Ada felt a little stunned. What was going on here? Since third grade Jackson had been a snobby annoying maggot. For years it had been him and his group against Ada, Scott, and Stiles. So what changed? Yeah sure they had been trying to develop a friendship but it didn't feel like just any friendship. It felt…different. Like they were just discovering each other, like they were starting over.

Before he turned the corner of the hall, Jackson turned and looked back at her. He smiled and gave a little wave. Ada bit her lower lip and waved back.

"Ada." Scott's voice made her jump.

Quickly she turned and found the boys. "Scott. Stiles. What's up?"

The two glared at where Jackson had disappeared to. Scott answered, "We were going to ask you that."

Stiles hooked his thumbs into the straps of his backpack. "Scottie and I feel like you aren't telling us stuff anymore. What's up with that?"

She looked between the two with confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course I tell you guys everything."

"Really? Then how come we didn't know Derek isn't staying at your house anymore?" Scott asked. "Had to hear it from Alison."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Well maybe you should tell your girlfriend to keep her mouth shut. Derek and I are none of her business."

Scott looked at her surprised. "Alison I trying to help Ada. We all are. But you don't seem to want the help."

"I'm not rejecting help but I would appreciate it if my relationship status with Derek wasn't public knowledge."

Knowing the two of them would escalate into a bigger fight, Stiles stepped in. "Okay time out." He smiled to try and lighten the mood. "I know what we need up in here. We need a kiki."

"A what?" she questioned.

"A kiki," he repeated. "You know…kiki. It's a party for calming all your nerves."

Scott nodded. "We'll be spilling tea and dishing just desserts one may deserve," he chipped in. Stiles snapped his fingers in excitement that Scott knew the song.

Together the two began to sing more of the song and dance in the hallway. The tension lifted as it always did. Ada laughed at her friends. This is how they functioned together. Scott and Ada would usually butt heads and Stiles would step in to set things right again.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on for a century. The ring of the final bell vibrated through Ada, making every bone and muscle relax instantly. All she wanted to do was go home and lay in bed until the zombie apocalypse. As she shoveled her books into her backpack, Jackson leaned on the lockers next to her.

"So what are you up to?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

He nodded and smiled. "Good then you can hang with me."

Closing her locker she gave him a questioning look. "Oh really?"

"C'mon Archer. We've only been friends through the werewolf stuff. I mean I let you chain me to my bed."

"You would bring that up," she said as they began to head out.

He shook his head. "All I'm saying is that I want to hang outside of the werewolf stuff. I want an actual friendship that isn't just sloppily bonded by supernatural crap."

She looked over at him, studying him for a long moment. They had been through the friends conversation multiple times in the past few months. Once Jackson had learned about Scott and Derek's state Ada had made it her job to play nice with their arch nemesis so he wouldn't spill the secret like an idiot. She had used the leverage that having someone to talk to about all of this was better than suffering alone. And it had worked.

But now…it would actually be nice to have another friend outside of Scott and Stiles. Someone who wouldn't nag her about Derek. Someone who just wanted to hang, like the old days. Finally she nodded.

"Alright. What shall we do?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to going with Danny to the gay bar for support. I don't really know what else to do." She laughed making him smile. "What do you, McCall, and Stilinski do?"

"Uhm I don't know. We sometimes go to the movies, take hikes, bowling, play pool at The Wall."

"Yeah that sounds good," he nodded. "Pool sounds good."

Ada nodded. "Pool it is but uhm…you've got to change."

Jackson looked down at his clothing. "Why?"

They stopped just outside the doors of the school. Cars pulled in and out of the lot as people began to leave. Ada looked over his wardrobe and shook her head. "You're dressed like a douche canoe. You're changing."

"Yeah, yeah alright," he said throwing an arm around her shoulder as he had seen Stiles do a thousand times.

Ada allowed it and walked with him to his car.

* * *

What the hell was this? What was she trying to pull? Derek's eyes narrowed as he watched the two walk to Jackson's expensive car. Here he was waiting to pick Ada up and apologize. He was waiting, ready to get down on his knees and convince her that they were going to work and that he wasn't going to give up…and she was with him?

Derek gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles went white. Seeing Jackson's arm around her, the way she smiled, how they walked together made his throat tighten. His heart lurched as a memory of pervious jealousy came to mind. Jackson had hugged Ada and with that simple hug he could smell the boy all over her. And now with him hanging on her she would be drenched in his scent.

Looking away from the two Derek spotted a girl coming out of the school. Her blond hair was a tangled mess tugged back into a ponytail. As she walked she kept her head down and tugged on the sleeves of her baggy sweatshirt. A broken soul in need of rescue. A smirk pulled at Derek's lips. This girl would solve two problems at once. She would make a nice addition to the pack and she had potential to get Ada's attention.

Derek started the car and followed the girl to Beacon Hill's hospital.

* * *

"Alright Erica the doctor should be in soon to have a look at you," the nurse said as she wrote on the charts in her hand. "Just a standard checkup today. Want to make sure the medication is at a good level."

Erica nodded. 'Thanks," she voiced as the nurse left the room.

After the nurse had left, Erica laid back on the hospital bed and closed her eyes. It always took the doctor forever to come and check on her. It wasn't long before she began to drift off. As she floated in between a sleeping and waking state, she felt the bed moving. But was it actually moving or was she dreaming it?

Finally it came to a stop and a voice brought her back to the waking world. "There are a lot of side effects to these meds you're taking."

Erica slowly sat up, nervous breaths escaping her as she looked to the enigmatic man. "Where did you take me?"

"Morgue," he answered. "It's where you'll end up if you keep taking these."

"What do you want?" she asked as she began to shiver.

Derek set the bottle of pills down and stood in front of her. "I want to help."

"How?"

Giving her a gentle and kind look he said, "Imagine all of this going away. Imagine having strength you never knew you had, confidence, perfection. No one will ever make fun of you again. You'll never have to come to the hospital for checkups or medication."

As he spoke her expression softened. "You can do that?"

He placed a hand on her cheek. "I can. I can give you something that will take all of this away. You'll feel better than you've ever felt."

Leaning into his touch she nodded. "Alright. Whatever it is I want it."

Derek smiled sweetly, his eyes burning red.

**Thanks for hanging in there! I know it has been a loooooooong while since I updated here. But hopefully I'll be able to do more over the summer. Can't wait for the third season! It's been too long since the last one. **

**Song: Let's have a kiki the Scissor Sisters **


	8. Watching

Ada couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. Her sides hurt, tears dripped down her cheeks and her jaw hurt from smiling. Watching Jackson trying play pool was comical. The stick would either hit the wall behind him, get caught on his shirt, or go flying out of his hand as he made a shot.

"This sucks," he said as one of the balls leapt off the table. Ada broke into a new fit of laughter. Jackson smiled and chuckled himself. "But it's worth it to see you so happy Archer."

Calming her laughter she whipped the tears away. "I can't stand it anymore Jackson. This is just painful to watch. I think we're done with pool."

He nodded and set the stick down on the table. "Thank God. Well it's still early. What else should we do?"

She shrugged. What else was there to do in the stupid little town? "I'm not really sure," she confessed as they walked out to his car. "Usually my nights are filled with chasing after some creature or trying to solve some mystery or getting in trouble. I haven't had a normal night in a long time."

Jackson laughed as they stood in the parking lot by his car. "Jesus you guys are like freaking Scooby Doo. Guess who's the lollygagging dog."

Ada shook her head. "You rag on Scott too much."

He shrugged, not denying anything. "Well guess you'll be able to have some normal nights now."

"How do you figure?"

"Well most of the mystery solving stuff was because of Derek. And now that you and him are on the outs…"

Ada groaned. "You know about that?"

"It's not hard to miss Archer. You two have been real cold lately." As the words came from his mouth, Jackson found his heart thumping a little harder. A thought came across his mind causing his stomach to tighten.

"I guess it's for the best. We're just so different now." She paused and thought. "Things have just become so hard."

Jackson slowly moved closer to her. Watching her, he could see her pulse hammering at the base of her neck, smell the subtle scent of her perfume, sense her every movement. "Yeah well he was really no good for you."

She silently nodded. Jackson stood in front of her, Ada taking no notice of his closeness. Her eyes were trained on the gravel of the parking lot. Quickly Jackson bent down and touched his lips to hers. Ada pulled back, a shocked expression in her eyes.

"What did you do that for?" she asked bringing her fingers up to her lips.

Jackson gave her a little smile and shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. Honestly…I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't do it again." With that she got into the car and waited for him to follow.

* * *

Her light was on, she had to still be awake. If she was she would send him away. Maybe he could just peek in the window.

"Just peek in her window," he told himself. "Like the creep you are." With a sigh he ran a hand over his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "C'mon Derek what are you doing? Go home. Just go home." Turning away from the Archer house, he began to head back to his car. Thinking it over again he stopped and turned back. "Just one peek. Just to see her."

Climbing the roof was easy work, he'd done it so many times he could close his eyes. Crawling along the edge he came up to her window. Carefully he looked in. Her light was on but she was not awake. Ada lay on her bed, laptop open playing Law and Order: SVU, blankets covering half of her, feet dangling off the side of her bed.

Opening her window, he slid into the room. Coming closer to her bed he noticed the panda pillowpet. It had served as his pillow many nights lying next to her. The pillow was clutched close to her chest, Ada's face buried into the soft fluff. For a brief moment Derek allowed a smile to come to his lips. If she was clutching this pillow for dear life it meant she missed him. She missed having him around, missed his scent, missed holding onto him at night.

Kneeling by her bed, he looked at his sleeping mate. "Is this how you go to sleep when I'm not around?"

Reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear, he caught another scent. It was him, Jackson. Derek's nose wrinkled at the sickening sweet smell that covered Ada. Someone had to tell that boy that he wore too much cologne. It was that or she was hanging out with him more than Derek thought. His heart dropped into his feet at that thought. Had they been hanging out often? What did they do together that had her drenched in Jackson's scent?

Derek shook the grotesque thoughts out of his head. This was not okay. Ada was his. How dare Jackson touch what was his. How dare Ada let that asshole so near to her. Anger, hurt, betrayal, and several other emotions ran through him simultaneously. Standing he moved to where her feet were dangling off the bed. Gently he placed them on the mattress and covered her with the blanket.

About to leave, he paused at the window. He had to leave her some kind of sign that he had been there. To remind her whose she was. To remind her he was still around, watching her. Derek shrugged off his leather jacket and lay it across her desk chair. Standing by the window he watched her for a moment. Part of him wanted to take the panda pillow from her and rub his smell back into the softness. Resisting to do so, he slipped back out the window, leaving it open. Derek stood in the driveway for a moment, looking up to her window. It was pathetic. He was the alpha, the most powerful and threatening member of Beacon Hills community and yet he couldn't bring himself to leave his mate's house. Little did he know he wasn't the only one watching Ada sleep.

On the next door neighbor's roof sat a scaly creature. Slitted yellow eyes watched the girl through the window before turning to the wolf standing in the yard. Danger lurked in the creatures eyes as it regarded the young alpha.

* * *

The light night breeze slipped through the window and caressed her face. Ada stirred and woke. Sleepily she sat up and saw the window. With a yawn she tossed the blanket and got up. After closing the window she turned to go back to bed. As she did, her eyes caught sight of something. Ada reached out and took hold of the jacket. She knew exactly who it belonged to and held the material up to her face. Taking in a deep breath she sighed.

"Derek," she said to herself. She missed his smell, his arms around her at night, his scratchy beard against her skin. Taking in another deep breath she reminded herself why he was not here now.

Ada tossed the jacket back on the chair and cursed herself. She had set her heart on hating Derek for his recent behavior, including sneaking into her room. What was he trying to do? Tell her he was still here for her? Let her know that he still cared? Yeah as if. Derek had changed and so had she. He became a monster, the alpha, and she had become a jaded doubter or reason, love, and sanity.

Shaking her head, Ada jumped back into bed and turned out her light.

**Perfect song for Derek/Ada: Enemy by Simon Curtis check it out**


	9. Game on

Ada pulled her hood low over her face as she quickly walked by Jackson's locker. Luckily he was consumed in some conversation with Lydia that he didn't notice her practically running past him. Finally at her locker she took in a deep breath and relaxed. As soon as she felt better, a hand came down on her shoulder. Scott and Stiles were on either side of her smiling.

"What happened to you last night?" Scott asked.

Ada gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

Stiles gave her a baffled look. "What are we talking about? Only one of the best nights of our lives! Or well it was supposed to be." Seeing that Ada still wasn't understanding he hit the back of her head. "Sneaking out way into the after party for the premier of Avengers."

"Oh. Oh!" Ada closed her locker and rested her head against it. "Shit I totally forgot. I'm really sorry guys."

"We called and texted you," Scott added as they began to head off to Chemistry. "Even went by the house but you weren't around. Where were you?"

Looking into the Chemistry classroom, Ada paused. Jackson was in his usual seat that was next to hers. She didn't want to go in there, she didn't want to sit next to him, she didn't want to listen to him explain why he kissed her.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look before following her down the hall. "What's going on?" they asked in unison.

"God guys I have to go to the bathroom. Do you mind?" Ada ran into the girl's room, the door slamming behind her.

Scott and Stiles paused right outside the door. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Stiles.

"Why not," shrugged Scott. "She's coming into the boy's locker room a hundred times."

With that they pushed the door open. They found Ada leaning against one of the closed stalls with her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell guys?"

"Something is going on with you," Stiles offered. "What's up Ad?"

"Nothing," she swore.

Scott stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ada what are you not telling us? What's going on? The three of us used to be so close and now…it's like we haven't talked at all in the past month. Ever since you got out of the hospital you've been keeping me and Stiles away."

"I haven't." Lie. It was a lie. Of course she hadn't been telling them everything, not like she used to. But seeing the look in Scott's eyes, like he was losing the one thing he cared about, and hearing the hurt in Stiles' voice. "I'm not keeping you guys away. How could I?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged. "But you seem to be managing it."

Ada's brow pulled into an expression of sadness and apology. "I didn't mean to."

Scott put an arm around her shoulders as Stiles took hold of her hand. "Just tell us what's going on." Stiles said squeezing her hand.

With a sigh she tried to figure out what words to use. "I wasn't around last night because I was out with Jackson." Both boys pulled away, startled expressions on her faces. "You asked me to tell you!"

"_Jackson?_" Scott dragged a hand over his face.

"Did you blow a blood vessel Ada?" Stiles chipped in. "Jackson? You ditched us and the Avengers after party for that Neanderthal who needs directions on how to pick his butt?"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Give him a little credit here…"

"For what?" Scott scoffed. "He's been nothing but a pain in our ass!"

"He could have ratted out Derek at the hospital that night! He could have said Derek killed Laura and all those people but he didn't!" She tugged a hand through her hair. "He has had it rough like none of us will ever know. He's changed now!"

"Changed my ass."

Shaking her head she pushed past them and walked out of the bathroom. Scott and Stiles watched in befuddlement.

"First she doesn't tell us about Derek acting like a dick and moving out," Stiles complained. "And now she doesn't tell us about going out with Jackson?"

Scott shook his head before thinking it over. "Wait…do you think Ada and Derek are completely done? Like over for good?"

Stiles placed his hands at his waist. "I mean if he's moved out…so…so she and Jackson…are…oh man I'm going to be sick if they are a thing."

"This feels like something out of Mean Girls."

"That's so fetch."

* * *

Jackson looked up as Ada took her seat next to him. "Hey Archer."

"Hey," she spoke slowly. Any minute now he would start spouting off about the kiss.

"How's your day been?" What?

"Uhm okay I guess. Yours?"

"Lydia broke up with me," he smiled.

Ada's brow furrowed. "Shouldn't you been devastated? Throwing a fit? Cursing her entire existence? Why are you smiling?"

He turned to face her, smile growing. "I'm glad to be honest. Lately she'd been talking about Stiles and how he knows how to treat a girl and how she thinks he would make a better boyfriend than me. So I told her go for it. See how Captain Dork compares."

"Wow…well that will make Stiles' decade."

"Yeah right," he laughed. "Besides this will give us a chance."

She paused in taking notes, her pen scribbling off the page. "A chance for what?"

"C'mon Archer. We had fun last night didn't we?" He nudged her with his shoulder. "And the kiss wasn't that bad." There it was.

"Jackson…"

"C'mon give it a second chance. I'm sure we could make it work." Seeing that she wasn't convinced he sighed and tried again. "It's Derek isn't it?"

She looked over at him sharply. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it's true," he nodded out the window to her left that looked out at the parking lot.

Ada turned and followed his gaze. Out at the very edge of the parking lot was the alpha. Derek leaned against his car, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He could hear every word and see every move they made. Ada clenched her hand into a fist, nails digging into her palm. What the hell was he doing? First he sneaks into her room, leaves his stupid jacket, and now what? He was stalking her at school?

"Is that who you really want to be with?"

"_Shut up Jackson,_" she responded through gritted teeth.

The bell rang causing students to shuffle around them. Jackson packed up his books while Ada remained staring out the window. Before leaving the class, Jackson placed a hand between her shoulder blades.

"Think about it Ada," he said into her ear.

* * *

By lunch Ada's palm was covered in imprints from her nails. Listening to Jackson hound her about going out again, seeing Derek stalk her from the parking lot, having her two best friends gnaw her ear off about keeping things from them was slowly driving her up the wall and back. Why did the men in her life have to be so annoying?

"We don't even have to call it a date," Jackson said as he sat down next to her.

Ada dropped her spork onto the tray of food. "Funny how annoyance can make one lose her appetite."

Ignoring this Jackson continued. "I mean it could just be hanging out you know? Doesn't have to be a date."

"I said no Jackson. How many times do I have to turn you down in order for you to get it?"

"No one turns me down," he bit. "I'm Jackson Whittemore. No one says no to me."

She turned in her chair to face him. "Well I'll gladly be the first. N. O. No, no, no, no. Non, nein, nyeht. Any other language you'd like me to use since English doesn't seem to be working?"

He leaned in close to her. A frustrated and menacing gleam swam in his eyes. "Why are you so hung up on him Ada? Hmm? What does Derek have over you to keep you so loyal." She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "Don't deny it. This is because of him and you are loyal to him. You two may be on the outs but you still want him."

"I'm his mate," she confessed. "I'm supposed to be the one who keeps him in check. The one who reminds him of humanity when the beast takes over. So yes I'm loyal to him and yes…though I hate his guts right now…I still want him."

With that she picked up her tray and got up from the table.

* * *

Usually the end of a school day was a blessing but recently it had lost its touch. As Stiles gathered his books from his locker he excitedly and with much animation told her and Scott about Lydia breaking things off with Jackson. Scott laughed as his friend danced with excitement while Ada leaned against the lockers with a sour disposition. She should have joined Scott in listening to Stiles' story about the love of his life but she just couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. With a long sigh she looked down the hallway and saw students begin to part. As they did she caught sight of something she never expected.

Erica Reyes came trotting down the hall blowing kisses and leering at the boys in the crowd. She looked like no one had ever seen her before. Her blond hair fell in curls around her shoulder, blood red lips parted as she smiled to reveal pearl white teeth, and a black leather skirt hugged every curve tightly.

"What the crap?" Ada let out in disbelief. Stiles paused in his story as he and Scott followed their friends gaze.

"Whoa," the two boys breathed out.

The changed girl came walking up to the trio. Erica flashed the boys a smile before turning to Ada. "Hey pack sister," she said before placing a kiss to the girl's cheek. With a wink to Ada, Erica flicked her hair over her shoulder and began to head out to the parking lot. The trio stood there for a moment in stunned silence.

"What. The. Crap?" Ada repeated.

"Was it me or was that kiss kinda hot?" Stiles said leaning against his locker.

Ada looked at him sharply. "Really Stiles?"

Scott shook his head and pointed after the girl. "How did she change like that? You don't think Derek could have…"

"Don't see why not," Stile shrugged. "He's already got Isaac and Jackson why not get a little feminine touch in the pack too?"

As the realization hit the three of them ran after the girl. Bursting through the doors to the parking lot they just caught sight of Erica slipping into the black Camaro. Ada felt her heart clench as a sickening feeling lodged in her throat. Derek looked to the baffled teens and though he was wearing his shades, Ada could feel his eyes linger on her. A cocky and taunting smile turned up his lips. It was the smile of a child showing off his new toy and laughing at the others because they couldn't have it.

Scott, Ada, and Stiles watched as Derek and his new pal drove out of the school lot. Stiles reached out and placed a hand at Ada's shoulder. "You okay?"

Ada's nails were right back to digging into the flesh of her palm. "I want to punch something so hard there is only dust left."

Stiles removed his hand as he and Scott took a couple steps back from her. "So that's a no then."

* * *

It was like a hurricane passing through the house. Ada bolted up the stairs, grabbed the jacket, and tore back down the stairs, grabbing the car keys on the way out. Driving to the graveyard of discarded trains she felt a kind of fire burning in her gut. But why? Was it anger or jealousy? Was it a combination of both?

Ada was angry that Derek had not only gone behind her back once with turning Jackson but three times now with Isaac and now Erica. Was no one safe from his need to create a pack? While this was a big portion of her anger, other little things contributed. She was angry at him because he didn't believe her about the incident at Jackson's. She was angry because he snapped at her too easily about everything. She was angry at him because he let his new authority change him.

And of course she was jealous. She wasn't above admitting that she could play the role of the jealous girlfriend. Thinking about him with Kate drove her up the wall enough as it was but now Erica? Seeing her get into his car, the smile that came to his lips…

Pulling the car into the empty lot in front of the warehouse, she turned it off and rested her head against the steering wheel. Closing her eyes, Ada took in a deep breath to try and calm herself. When the burning had ebbed a bit she grabbed his jacket and got out.

Sounds of a fight echoed through the empty building. Terror hit her like a wall and sent her running to the stairs that led to Derek's new hide away. So many scenarios ran through her mind as she ran. Bad memories of the alpha attacking them, Kate torturing her and Derek, Chris getting his revenge for his sister's rightful death, the snake beast shredding Derek to pieces with its claws…. Each involved endless bloodshed and heart break.

Finally coming down the stairs she saw Isaac get tossed to the floor. Next came Erica who ended up right next to Isaac with a loud thump. A plume of dust rose around them. It was like watching Derek train her and Scott all over again. The same defeat and the same disappointed look on the teacher's face.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I have never seen anything so pathetic. I could trace every move you were going to make." He turned away from his students rubbing his neck. "Next time try not to be so predictable."

By the time Derek had turned to face them again, Erica was up and jumping on him. He caught her legs as they wrapped around his waist. Erica's lips attacked his with desperation and strength. Ada felt the burning surge through her entire body, her pulse hammering in her ears. Finally Derek dropped her back to the floor.

Wiping his mouth he said, "That's the last time you do that."

Erica pushed her hair out of her face. "Why because I'm a beta?"

"Hey asshole!" Ada's voice rang out before Derek could respond. All eyes turned to her. Holding up his jacket she spoke, "Forget something?"

After the words came out of her mouth, Ada realized she was referring more to herself rather than his jacket. Placing that thought at the back of her head she walked further into the room. Isaac stood and brushed himself off while Erica extended her hand for help up. Ignoring her hand, Isaac walked over to Ada.

"Hey mama wolf," he smiled.

Ada quirked her brow. "How do you figure?"

Isaac shrugged. "Derek's the alpha and you're his mate."

"Not for much longer," she said under her breath and turning her gaze to Derek. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Plus you've got a motherly instinct about you," Isaac continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Thanks Isaac," she said never removing her eyes from Derek.

Derek looked away from her and directed his gaze on the boy. "Why don't you two take a break? Go get food and rest. We're done for today."

"Yes Isaac go take the little whorewolf on a walk," Ada said giving him a smile.

Erica shot up and walked towards them. "That's rich coming from you. At least I'm not a cheating slut."

Ada's grip tightened on the jacket in her hands. "I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me _bitch_. You're cheating with Jackson."

"You don't know shit so why don't you close your mouth."

"Why don't you close your legs."

Ada laughed crudely before tossing the leather jacket to the floor. Sensing the fight coming on, Derek grabbed hold of Ada and Isaac took Erica. Erica clawed at Ada while Ada dug her nails into Derek's bare arm.

"You want to go?' Ada yelled.

Erica laughed. "I'll take you out in a heartbeat!"

"Put it to the test then hoe!"

Derek tugged Ada back. "Enough!" The sound of his booming voice rattled the foundation of the building. Both girls went silent, huffing from the verbal abuse. "Isaac take Erica now. I expect you both here tomorrow morning. Go."

Without a word the two headed for the stairs and disappeared. Once they were gone Derek let go of Ada and gave her a look. The girl just shrugged and returned the look. He picked up his jacket and brushed the dust from it.

"Did you come here to return my jacket or to harass my pack?"

Ada laughed. "Some pack."

Derek shook his head and turned away from her. "What's wrong with you Ada?"

"What's wrong with me? You're kidding right?" She walked around him till he had to look at her. "Did you not see what just happened? Your new little addition just attacked me physically and verbally."

"Get a grip. She hardly attacked you physically. And verbally…well she was right."

"_What_?"

Derek threw his jacket into the train car. "You've become really buddy, buddy with Jackson."

Ada's mouth hung open in disbelief. "I'm not cheating with Jackson. We're just hanging out!"

"Yeah well you're hanging out a little too much with him," his voice raised in volume as the frustration built up. Ada shook her head at what she was being told. "You're drenched in his scent Ada!"

"Well at least I didn't kiss him!" _He technically kissed me_, is how her mind justified that lie. "You didn't seem too eager to get Erica off you."

He threw his arms out as he spoke. "I threw her off quick enough. Besides this is just a game. You know how training goes. It's a game of survival."

Ada stared at him for a long moment. A game hu? Well fine. She could play too. Digging in her pocket she took out her phone. Derek watched as she scrolled through the phone until she stopped at a name. Quickly she typed out a message.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a hint of worry creeping in. "Are you texting him? Are you texting Jackson? I don't want you going out with him you understand me?"

Ada hit send. "Too late for that. Game on babe."

With that she turned and left.

**Thanks for reviews!**


	10. The black dog

Derek had been asleep for no more than an hour when the hissing woke him. Lying on his makeshift bed, he opened his eyes and looked around. Where was it coming from? There weren't any broken pipes that he knew of. He had scoped the place, knew it like the back of his hand by now. No cracked windows, no broken pipes, no doors left open.

So where was the hissing from? Slowly he sat up and focused on listening. The sound moved from one corner to another. Derek got up and walked out of the abandoned train car. Standing as still as possible he closed his eyes and listened. Finally the sound hovered above his head.

Opening his eyes Derek found two yellow slits staring back at him. "What the hell?"

Grabbing a flood light he turned it up at the ceiling. Hanging from the concrete he saw a large green beast. A tail whipped back and forth as the creature let out hissing threats, its eyes glowing like hell fire.

"You're what she saw," he spoke. The creature turned its head and let out on last hiss before scrambling away into the darkness. "Crap," he breathed. "She's never going to let me live this down."

* * *

A long howl pulled her out of sleep. Ada sat up in a cold sweat, the sound making panic rise. The first thing that came to mind was Peter. But he couldn't be back. They had killed him and burned the body. There was no possible way…and yet…

Another howl ran out. Slowly she got out of bed and turned on her bedside light. Glancing out the window she spied a dog sitting in the front yard. A rush of relief consumed her. Opening the window she called out, "Go away you stupid mutt. Get lost…"

The dog quieted and looked up to her. Ada paused in yelling as she took notice of the eyes. Eyes as red as blood looked up at her from the animal. Ada sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was no guess who the animal was. Leaning out the window she gestured for him to go into the backyard. Closing the window she grabbed a coat and headed for the backdoor. Luckily her parents were distracted by the TV and did not notice her walk by. Ada slipped out the backdoor and stepped into the yard. Squinting in the moonlight and darkness she tried to look for him.

"Derek," she whispered into the night. "Where are you?"

"Here," came his voice from her right.

Ada looked to see him walk out of the shadows. Though she had set her mind on being angry with him, she could not seal her heart from fluttering at the sight of him. As he walked towards her she was reminded of the first time they had met. It felt like yesterday when she, Stiles, and Scott were searching the woods for half a body and Derek stalked up to them with his threatening presence.

Shaking the memory and feelings away, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when have you been able to turn into a dog?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "First of all, it was a wolf not a dog," he said sounding a little embarrassed. "Second of all, I'm the alpha."

"Yes of course," she sighed. "How could I forget?"

"Ada…"

"What do you want Derek?" she interrupted pulling her jacket around her. "I'd like to go back to bed if it's all the same to you."

For a moment he hesitated. "You were right."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You were right," he said a little louder. "I saw it. The…the uhm snake thing."

Ada placed her hands at her hips. "Well shit howdy. Would it be too much to say I told you so?"

Derek sighed, shoulder slumping. "Might as well. Get it out of your system."

"Oh I am going to live in this moment," she smiled victoriously. "Might do a little happy dance too."

"Look can we just put shit behind us?" he asked, almost begged. "We need to work together here."

"How do you figure that?" she asked with doubt.

Derek took a couple steps closer. "We need to figure out what this thing is. It could be dangerous to us."

"_Us?_"

"Lucy must have a book on different creatures at the shop," he continued ignoring her. "I'm sure she must have resources you could use. You know more about it."

"Hardly!"

Impatience was starting to set in. "Ada please just look. You saw it close up, touched the goo, felt the effects. Will you look?"

"I'll think about it," she said with a shrug.

He gave her a dark look. "You'll think about it? You'd usually be jumping at this kind of opportunity."

"Maybe because I'm pissed at you. Ever think of that?"

"You would let your emotions for me keep you from doing what you do best?"

"And what is that?"

"Saving people." He walked closer and placed a hand on her cheek. "It's part of your name and role in this pack."

Ada stood silent for a moment and watched him. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Is that a yeah as in you'll help?"

"Yes," she said pushing his hand away from her face. "Do I have to spell it out anymore?"

He nodded and gave her a faint smile. Just then the kitchen light came on, illuminating them more. Ada looked to see her father walking through the kitchen.

"Ada," called her father as he opened the door. "Pumpkin what are you doing out in the yard?"

"I uhm…I…"

"Who's your friend?" Her father came out into the yard. Disappointment filled her as all her hard work was about to come undone. For months she had successfully hidden Derek from her parents. And now it was all going to pieces just because he wanted to ask her for help. However, when Ada turned she found the black dog standing where Derek had been.

She looked back to her dad. "A stray. His howling woke me."

"I see." He reached out and patted the dog on the head. "Well why don't you bring him inside?"

"No!" Her father gave her a questioning look. "I mean…he's a stray dad. He could have diseases." She glanced down at the dog. "Never know what kind of bitches he's been hanging out with."

Derek let out a low growl at her words. Her father gave her a look. "He's just a dog Ada. Bring him in. Stray or not, it's too cold out here."

"But dad," she whined like a five year old.

Her father clapped his hand against his thigh as he called, "Come on boy. Come on in."

Ada looked to Derek. She gave him a look as if to say, 'don't you dare move'. She didn't know why she should even bother. As she suspected he'd do, Derek walked past her and into the house. While her father found some scraps to give to the animal, Ada stalked up to her room and face planted onto her bed. Moments later she heard the light tapping of the dog's nails on the hardwood of her room.

Without a word she got up and closed her door. When she turned back Derek was standing before her again. "Would you mind if I crashed here? It would just be for tonight."

Ada nodded. "But you sleep on the floor. And stay in dog…wolf form. I don't need my parents to come in and find you."

He nodded and watched as she went through the motions. Ada gathered blankets and the panda pillow. "What happened to us Ada? What went wrong?"

She paused in turning out the light. Turning back to him, she tried to hide the melancholy she felt. "You became the alpha and started turning my friends."

"Erica was a friend?" he smirked.

A small smile came to her lips but faded as she continued. "You became a different person Derek. You stopped believing in me."

"I didn't…"

"You did." She went quiet for a long moment. "You lied to me. You said everything was going to be alright but it's not. Everything is so far from alright…"

After a silence Ada climbed into bed and turned off the light. Lying on her side she listened to him make his bed on the floor. Another silence passed before he spoke.

"You're not really going out with Jackson are you?" Listening to his voice Ada recognized something familiar. Jealousy. She had heard it when he talked about Peter and during the brief time she and Stiles had dated. It was mixed in with the smallest hint of hope that this wasn't true.

"We're going out tomorrow night after work." She waited for some response, some burst of argument. But he remained silent. Ada took in a deep breath before opening her mouth again. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"…are you still in love with me?"

"Bitch I might be."

The smile that came to her face hurt. Her lower lip trembled slightly as a few tears rolled out from her eyes. In the quiet of her room she heard a muffled rustle. Peeking over the edge of her bed she spotted the black wolf as he circled the blankets and finally plopped down.

**Sorry this isn't much. Hopefully I'll have more updates for this story and my other two. Thanks for reviews, reading, favorites, and follows! It is all greatly appreciated! **


	11. Promises to make and break

She woke to the sound of whimpering and her body tangled in her sheets. Sweat coated her skin making her hair stick to her neck. Pushing herself up she felt something heavy on her stomach. Looking down she found the wolf's head resting there, his red eyes glowing in the dim light the moon provided.

Derek whimpered and licked her hand. Ada passed her hand over his head. "I'm okay Derek. Just my usual nightmares." He seemed to give a little nod, stood, and walked to the end of the bed. Just before he could jump off Ada pushed herself up more. "Derek…" He paused and looked back to her. "Change back."

Ada brought her knees up to her chin. In the shadows she watched as he shifted. A few groans of pain escaped along with the sound of bones cracking. The bed caved in with the weight of his human body. Ada moved out from the covers and crawled over to him. Derek rested on his knees panting slightly from the shift. Sitting on her own knees in front of him she looked him over.

His muscles began to tremor as she reached out to touch his cheek. "We're a mess aren't we Ada?"

She laughed and threw her arms around him. "I think that's why we work so well together."

Derek buried his face into her neck. He placed a kiss at the crook of her neck. His lips moved up her neck to her cheek and lingered there. "Don't go out with Jackson," he said with his lips brushing over her skin.

Ada pulled back to see him. "I won't," she promised. "I won't go out with him."

"Seal the promise with a kiss."

She smiled and pressed forward. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until their lips touched. Having him like this brought back every feeling and every reason why she loved him. Ada pulled him back towards the pillows and turned on her side. Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him so his heartbeat pulsed against her back.

"Good night." She held onto his arm around her and closed her eyes.

"Good night Ada."

* * *

He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. Finally she cracked an eye open and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said in a sleep filled tone. "What time is it?"

"Barely six."

Ada groaned. "I don't have to get up for another two hours Derek."

Scooting closer he rested his forehead against hers. "Don't go to school today. I need you."

With a smile she opened her eyes fully. "Oh do you? And what do you need me for?"

"I just want you around." He kissed her nose. "And then you can go with me to get Boyd."

Ada moved back a little. "To get Boyd? What do you mean 'to get Boyd'?"

"What do you think I mean?" he asked still running his fingers through her hair.

Her heart dropped into the pits of her gut. Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good moment? Why couldn't he just leave making a pack alone? "I won't let you."

"Yeah okay," he smirked as he moved closer to her.

Ada placed her hands on his chest and shoved. Derek fell to the floor, looking up at her in confusion. "This isn't a joke Derek. You have to stop turning kids from my school."

"You want me to go to the school a town over and do it?"

"Derek!"

He stood and gave her a look. "We've talked about the pack thing Ada. Why can't you accept it and want to help me?"

"Because I don't believe you need a pack. You don't need any extra strength," she declared.

"Look if I've learned anything from my uncle, being what I am, and Game of Thrones it's that the lone wolf always dies." He shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing. "I need the others to survive."

Ada crawled to where he stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You've got me, Scott, and Stiles? At one point that was far more than you wanted."

He shook his head. "I need my own kind."

"So turn me," she practically begged. "Give me the bite. I'm ready for it now. Make me like you and that will be all you'll need." She sighed and dropped her hands. "Or am I not enough for you?"

"Please don't Ada," he rolled his eyes. "We just reconciled. Let's not get back into a fight."

"Then promise me you'll stop this pack crap."

"No."

She shrugged and fell back against her pillows. "Then you know I'm going to try and stop you."

"Ada…"

"I won't let you Derek." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll fight you every step. I wish I had with Isaac and Erica."

"So we're at war again?"

Ada shrugged. "Funny how short the honeymoon stage is hu?"

Derek moved around the bed and over to the window. Lifting up the window he hesitated to leave. He half turned towards her. "Will you change your mind?"

"Don't hold your breath sweetie." She gave him a little smile before he turned away and ducked out the window. "Love you!"

Once he was gone, Ada reached for her phone and typed out a message to Scott and Stiles.

Watch out 4 Boyd.

* * *

"Knock. Just knock," she told herself. Finally her knuckle rapped on the door. Not soon after it opened and revealed the very man she expected.

"Ah Ada Archer. What do I owe the pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need your help Mr. Argent."

Chris leaned on the doorframe. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Ada gritted her teeth. "I. Need. Your. Help."

"And what is it that you need help with exactly?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I come in? It's going to be a long talk."

Chris nodded and unhitched himself from the doorframe. He gestured for her to come in. As she passed he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Trust me this is more important."

Sitting down with him in the living room she began to explain everything that had started since Derek had become the alpha. Chris sat there and listened, all the time his hands clenching into tight fists.

"So that's pretty much it," Ada finished. "And now that I've told you I obviously want a guarantee that you won't hurt him."

Chris let out a cruel laugh. "You're kidding right? You sit here and tell me that your dog man is trying to make little friends and then expect me to do nothing? Kid you came to the wrong household for that."

"Please Mr. Argent," she said quickly. "You know Derek isn't a bad person. He hasn't killed anyone or done any harm…"

"He killed my sister."

"No. No he didn't. _Peter_ killed Kate," she argued. "And Kate more or less had a hand in her own death."

Chris dragged a hand over his face. "So you don't want me to hurt him…then what are you doing here?"

"All your weapons are geared towards werewolves."

"Oh so it's not okay for _me_ to hurt Derek but it's fine for you to do it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt him! I'm just going to slow him down so I can have more time to figure things out. Please just teach me how to use certain weapons. Like werewolf mace, or wooden bullets, or a stun gun."

"A stun gun? This isn't Stark Trek Ada." He sighed and thought for a long moment. "Alright fine. I'll get you the less lethal weapons but in exchange you need to help me."

Ada narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

He stood and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You get tight with the pack Derek has thus far. You learn what they are doing and what they plan to do. You report it back to me."

"You want me to spy on Derek?"

"It's a fair trade for me not killing him."

She hesitated but nodded. "Okay…fine."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me :) Hope you still like the story!**


	12. How to save a life

"You should get to school," Chris said as he pushed her towards the front door. "I don't want to have to explain to your parents why you skipped in order to come here to see me."

"Why think they'll imagine I'm having an affair with my friend's dad?" Ada asked over her shoulder. Chris gave her a stern look. "Are you not amused?"

"No Ada I'm not." He opened the door and pushed her out. "Let me know when you and Derek are back to 'if you're a bird, I'm a bird' status."

Ada rolled her eyes. Just as the door was about to close in her face she stopped him. "Wait I need some back up."

"Back up?"

"Derek is going after Boyd, if he hasn't already got him." She sighed and tensed at the thought. "If he hasn't gotten to him yet I need something to help me slow Derek down. Something to keep him at bay."

"Nothing major," Chris thought out loud. "Something simple to start." He paused and thought a little more. "Come back in. I think I have something."

* * *

She had one foot in the classroom just as the bell ran for third period. Scanning the room quickly she found Stiles motioning to her. She set her backpack on the floor as she took the seat next to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "What was with that text this morning?"

Ada turned in her chair to face him. "Derek told me he was going after Boyd next. Making another addition to his pack."

Stiles dragged his hand over his hair and sighed. "Man why can't he give it a break? Why Boyd? Did he say?"

"No." Ada lowered her voice as the teacher walked in. "Why Isaac or Erica? Derek said as the alpha he draws strength from the members of the pack. And well…none of them are really pack material." Stiles looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Little harsh don't you think?" he said giving her a look. "I mean what gives you the right to judge them as pack material? Hu? What? Because they're not all beefcakes like Derek that makes them weak and unworthy? Well let me tell you something miss thang, their weakness gives them strength and its more powerful than muscle."

Ada sat there silent and just looked at him. She had never seen Stiles speak so passionately about something. And of course he was right. What she said didn't matter, she didn't have any right to say these three were or were not pack material. Even if they were seemingly weak, that was their strength. Whatever challenges they had in their lives would harden them and protect them.

"Sure," she finally said. "But that doesn't mean he should be turning them into power crazed beasts."

Stiles shrugged in frustration. "Alright good point. So how do we protect Boyd from the werewolf after school special?"

Ada hesitated in telling Stiles where she had been that morning. But then again she'd already hidden enough from him and Scott. Lord knows they had given her enough shit once, she didn't need another lecture. "Uhm…well I actually…"

"Miss Archer," called the teacher. Ada turned and looked to the front of the class. "Is there something you and Mr. Stilinski would like to tell us? Or are you two just flirting?"

The class laughed around them. Ada could feel her cheeks burn with agitation. "Actually Stiles was offering me condolences. My dog was run over by a car this morning."

It went silent in the room. Stiles reached over and patted her hand before holding it. The teacher cleared her throat. "Well…back to the character development in _The Hunger Games_…"

As class started up again, Ada looked over to Stiles. He gave her hand a squeeze and mouthed, _Tell me later_. With a nod she squeezed his hand back.

* * *

"Stop staring," Scott said as he took a seat between Stiles and Ada at lunch. The two of them sat a few tables away from Boyd and watched him. "He's going to think we're weird."

"Dude we are so beyond weird," Stiles said before shoving food into his mouth.

Ada nodded in agreement. "The three of us combined make the missing link."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Just stop staring. Why don't we go talk to him?"

"And say what?" Ada asked turning to her friend. "Hey Boyd, we've never really talked or anything but I wanted to warn you about my on and off again boyfriend. He wants to turn you into an oversized cat."

"Wolves aren't cats Ad," corrected Stiles. She leaned on the table to see him and gave him an unamused look. "I mean they're not even in the same family…"

Scott put his hands in front of their faces. "Stop. Look I'll go talk to him and see how much he knows. Derek may not have even approached him yet."

Folding her arms across her chest, Ada sat back in her seat. She and Stiles watched as Scott walked over to where Boyd sat by himself at the table. Stiles impatiently tapped his foot as they waited and watched. Finally Boyd stood with his tray and headed for the door. Scott hung his head. Finally he looked to them and shook his head as his answer. Ada sighed with disappointment. A foolish part of her had hoped that she wouldn't have to make use of the weapons Chris had given her.

* * *

The rest of the day was a waste. All Ada could think about was what to do. What weapon should she use to stop Derek? How had Chris taught her to use it? Did she have a chance to maybe talk Boyd out of it? Could she get to him before Derek and his groupies?

By the end of the day the only productive thing she'd done was write out different plans and their outcomes. She ripped her list out of the notebook and ran to meet Scott at his locker.

"Here," she said pushing the paper into his hands.

Scott looked at the now crumpled paper. "What is this?" His eyes scanned the sheet quickly. "Get Boyd to Stiles' house for safe keeping, dart gun to sedate were-crew. Stiles keeps Boyd busy while Wolf mother and Scotty taser Derek and group…What the hell is this Ada?"

"Plans," she said as if it were obvious. "We have to stop Derek. These are some ways I thought…"

"Wolf mother and Scotty?"

"They're code names."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Taser gun? Dart gun? Wolfsbane mace? Exploding silver tipped arrows? W-where the hell would we get this?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well see that's the thing…see I …"

While she hesitated Scott packed his things and closed his locker. "Look I have practice right now. But after I'll come to your house and we can go get Boyd ourselves. I'll drag him to safety if I have to."

Scott gave her a smile and handed her the list back. Ada crumpled it into a ball as he walked away.

* * *

There was no way they weren't going to use the weapons. She had gone through the trouble of getting them so they were going to be used. However, Scott probably wouldn't be so accepting of her going to Alison's father for them in exchange for spying on Derek.

**Meet u the ice rink. Boy shld b wrkin late.**

Sending the text to Scott made her nerves ease a little. It at least allowed her a little more time to figure out how to explain herself. Shrugging off that worry, she began to collect the weapons she imagined she'd be using. Exploding arrows that let out a blinding light, the mace, and the pure silver knife.

Yeah that should do. How much trouble could Derek and his mutts cause anyway?

Trying to get out of the house with the weapons was something she had not thought about. The bow was slung over one shoulder, arrows in the quiver hanging from the other shoulder, the mace tucked into her pocket, knife safely rested at her hip, and her parents were sitting in the living room.

Ada paused in the middle of the staircase. Finally deciding that she couldn't waste time she went for it. Before she reached the door her parents stopped her.

"Come here missy," called her father. She turned and walked into the living room. Her mother and father looked her over. "Going somewhere?"

She nodded. "Meeting Stiles and Scott."

"To do what?" her mother asked with a very disapproving tone.

"We're going to play Hunger Games. Stiles and I are reading it in English," she quickly lied. "Thought we'd put ourselves in the character's shoes."

"Oh," her father nodded. "Just don't get blood anywhere okay pumpkin?"

Ada nodded and smiled. "No prob daddy. Bye."

With that she grabbed the car keys and made her way to the ice rink. Pulling up to the building she didn't know what to expect. She didn't see Derek's car anywhere. Maybe they'd be in luck and he wouldn't show up. Ada laughed at that thought. Luck didn't favor them at any point ever.

Sure enough when she came into the rink she heard the sound of a fight. Rushing further in, Ada came upon the scene. Boyd sat atop the ice cleaning tractor while Scott sent both beta wolves sliding along the ice. Ada readied an arrow as she saw Derek unleash his claws and walk towards her friend.

Derek threw Scott down on the ice, though the boy had held his own against the alpha for some time. Ada lined up her shot as she walked out onto the ice.

"Let him up!" Derek ignored her and continued to press his foot down on Scott's throat. Ada released the arrow. It hit the ice by Derek's foot. The light flashed making all those around it shield their eyes. "I said, let him up."

Derek turned towards her but did not release Scott. "What do you think you're doing?"

She released another arrow. The spark of this one hit his leg making him squirm. "What are _you_ doing Derek? Look at who you have trapped under your boot. Are you really going to hurt him?" She walked around till she faced Derek, his eyes blazing with red. She aimed another arrow. "Are you really going to hurt your friend? And answer carefully cause this next one is pointed at your heart."

Erica sprang to her feet, teeth bared. Quickly Ada aimed at the new target. Erica paused, low growls escaping her as she watched the alpha's mate through narrowed eyes. Once she was sure Erica wouldn't attack, Ada set her sights back to Derek. He looked down at the boy under his foot. Scott looked back up at the man with a pleading look, his hands trying to push the foot off his throat so he could breathe.

Finally Derek lifted his foot and his eyes changed back to their normal blue. Scott coughed and wheezed as the air came back to his lungs. Ada fell to her knees and set down the bow and arrow. While she cradled Scott, Derek looked over the weapon.

"C'mon Derek," Erica said coming up to his side. "Let's go. Leave this pathetic human with her puppy."

Before any of them knew what happened, Ada had the mace out and was spraying it into Erica's eyes. The girl screeched and yowled as she fell to the ice. Isaac smirked as he righted himself.

"Who's the bitch now?" he asked with a laugh.

Derek snatched the mace out of Ada's hand. Bringing it up to his nose he took a sniff and made a face. It was a foul smell, a smell he easily recognized and despised. Crushing the mace can in his hand he glared at the girl he had given his mark to.

"We're leaving," he said. He turned and picked up Erica by the arm. "Come Boyd."

"Go on." Ada nodded for him to follow them. "Your master is calling."

Scott finally got to his feet. He picked up the arrow and examined it. "I've seen these before. Argent used them on us…" He looked to Ada with dark eyes. "How'd you get them Ad?"

"I asked him for them."

"Oh what the hell?"

"I had to," she defended. "If I hadn't you'd be dead right now."

Scott snapped the arrow in two with anger and frustration. "God how could I be so stupid? That list you should me today…you had it because you'd already gone to see Argent. Now you're going to owe him a debt right?"

"Well…"

"How could you be so stupid Ada?"

"You could just say thank you! I did just save your ass!"

Scott growled and tossed the arrow aside as he headed for the door.


End file.
